Vacation
by bucktooth22
Summary: Lilly makes Remus and Sirius go on vacation. WolfStar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Go on vacation. It'll be good for you both." Remus muttered. He'd been there a few hours and would no doubt be sporting a nice lobster shade of red later. But did he move? No. Why, you ask? Because he had fallen down a rather large hill and hit a tree injuring his leg quite badly. Yes he could have very well healed it right up, but Lily had taken their wands. She had said they needed a vacation from not only everything going on in their lives, but also from magic in general. Which was not as much of an issue for Remus, hard to believe when he was sitting there with a broken leg, as it was for Sirius who was a pureblood and used magic all the time for everything. Well everything except punching people in the face because why hex someone when you can just punch them in the face?

"Remus!" Sirius's voice finally called. It was distant, but there.

"Sirius!" Remus called back, his shaking hands thrown in the air as if Sirius would see him through the foliage. Birds scattered, twigs snapped, leaves crunched and then there was Sirius, huffing like he'd just run a mile. "Sirius." Remus said sighing softly as his mate was finally there, with him. He felt more relaxed already.

"Y-your leg." Sirius muttered looking at the offending appendage.

"Please tell me you have a stashed wand for emergencies or something." Remus said

"N-not quite." Sirius said before snapping two sticks off a tree and holding them up with a weak smile. He rummaged through his pack until he found duct tape and pulled that out too. "I need to set it." He said as his hands hovered above Remus's legs hesitantly. "It'll hurt."

It did hurt. Quite a lot. Sirius got the leg back in the right direction and put the sticks on either side before taping it thoroughly. He sat back and mopped his brow with his sleeve.

"Well doc, will I live?" Remus asked laughing weakly.

"I hope we both do." Sirius replied looking exhausted. He sighed and stood up and then gathered Remus up onto his back, injured leg sticking out in front of them while the other curled around Sirius's waist. "Ready?"

"Giddy up." Remus said dryly. "Is that my leg or are you just happy to see me?" Remus asked.

"Oh trust me, after all this is over you're going to think it's my leg." Sirius said.

"You're not that big, but it's cute that you think so." Remus laughed. Sirius pouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

They hiked until dark and then Sirius found a place to stop. "I feel like we'd be safer up in a tree." He said looking up into the tall trees.

"You going to carry me up a tree too?" Remus asked. He knew Sirius was beyond exhausted after running around the entire forest searching for him and then carrying him all this way.

"Is this a trick question? No that splint doesn't make your butt look fat." Sirius said looking at Remus with a smirk.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. If something comes to kill us you can turn into a wolf remember." Remus said.

"Come on." Sirius said gathering Remus once more onto his back before he began scaling the tree. He found a high enough branch and put Remus on it before he went to the one below it.

"What if I fall?" Remus asked looking down at the long drop.

"Shut up. Go to sleep." Sirius said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Sirius." Remus whispered.

"Five more minutes." Sirius grumbled.

"No. Now." Remus growled. Sirius blinked sleepily. Standing in front of Remus was a bear.

"Don't move." Sirius whispered.

"Well I'm not exactly going to tap dance am I?" Remus retorted. "Maybe invite it in for tea and scones?"

Sirius snarled. Wolves were not meant for trees, but he launched himself from his branch, strong hind legs propelling him into the thick mass of the black bear. Snapping his jaw at it, he was hoping to knock it off the branch. But as his head collided with it he felt quite dizzy from the impact with solid mass. It responded by digging its claws into his rib cage on either side of him.

"Get off." Remus said standing precariously on one leg on the branch, brandishing a stick like a club. He swung it at the bear's head and it looked miffed at the assault. Its claws slackened on Sirius and he slipped from its grasp, sliding to the branch below where he yelped upon the hard landing before scrambling to cling to it lest he fall. His nails scraping turned to fingers and his grappling improved with the use of a thumb. He launched himself once more at the brute advancing on Remus whose stick had been snapped like a tooth pick. This time he managed to dislodge the bear from the branch, but its paws found him and dragged him along for the fall.

"Sirius!" Remus screamed as he watched them fall. He scrambled to descend without falling to his doom and managed to make it most of the way, but fell off the last branch and landed with a thud but managed to drag himself over to where the other two had landed only to find a wolf and a bear clashing. All teeth and snarling and snapping. Tufts of fur were floating around ripped out from which one Remus couldn't tell. Sirius went in to snap at the bear's feet and the big paw smacked him away and into a tree where he slumped for a moment before getting back on his wobbling legs and going in to try again. This time he went in to bite the bear's feet, dodged the paw and bit down hard on the bear's ankle, pulling it out from under it. The great beast fell onto its back and lay dazed for a moment. Sirius snarled ferociously at it, his hackles standing on end and his eyes crazed as he snapped his teeth menacingly. The bear rolled off its back and limped away. Sirius stood his ground until it was gone before collapsing in a heap.

"You dumb dog!" Remus said dragging the unresponsive canine over to him and cradling him. Sirius turned back into a man and looked up at Remus with a smirk.

"But I won didn't I?" Sirius grinned.

"You are such an idiot." Remus sighed putting his forehead down on Sirius's.

"But I'm your idiot aren't I?" Sirius laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus was sitting in a muggle hospital surrounded by cooing nurses tending to his leg and Sirius's many injuries. He just wished they'd give them one minute alone to call Lilly or James, but they flat out refused to let either of them out of bed. So Remus was sporting a pearly white cast and Sirius was bandaged nearly head to toe. His flirtatious personality kept the nurses enthralled as they murmured things about how brave and courageous he'd been, fighting off a bear like that! With nothing but your bare hands? They swooned and Sirius laughed at his pun. Remus gave Sirius the keep-them-distracted-look as he struggled to fling himself off the bed. Finally up, he stealthily made his way clomping with each step on his broken leg, to the phone. Sirius, doing what he was told for once, had the nurses nearly eating out of his hand. Remus had no doubt if he'd asked them to, they would claw each other's eyes out to comply with his wishes first. Finally reaching the phone he called the Potter residence. It rang a few short times before a gurgling baby was heard.

"Hello Harry." Remus said softly, unable to help the smile at his very favorite nephew.

"Harry! Calling all your little friends again? Who is it this time?" James asked. "Hello?"

"James! Come get us now. We're in muggle hospital." Remus said.

"I thought you and Padfoot were on vacation?" James asked suspiciously.

"We lost the ship, I broke a leg, Sirius fought a bear. Come get us now." Remus growled.

"Sirius fought a bear?" James howled with laughter. "Lily, Lils, come here, you have to hear this! Sirius fought a bear."

"WHAT?" The line went muffled for a moment. "Who is this? Remus?"

"Please come save us Evans." Remus asked desperately.

"You're supposed to be on vacation and now I hear you're fighting bears?!"

"I'll explain it all when you get here. Just get me out of here NOW!" Remus shouted hanging up the phone. His outburst had drawn the nurses attention and they seemed to have fire in their eyes. Their determination to let this distraction from beloved Sirius would not stand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Lily was fuming as she sat in the driver's seat. James couldn't stop laughing as he helped his injured friends into the car. Sirius was beaming as he played with little Harry. Remus was glad to be out of the muggle hospital. The nurses were all gathered cooing about how adorable Sirius was. "Look how good he is with kids!"

"Tell. Me. Everything." Lily said as James began driving to the Potter residence.

"Sirius lost the boat." Remus began.

"Remus broke his leg." Sirius cut in.

"Sirius fought a bear." Remus continued.

"We found help." Sirius concluded.

"UNACCEPTABLE." Lily was beyond angry. "Is the concept of vacation too complicated for you two?"

"I dunno. I had fun." Sirius said. "Did you have fun Moony?"

"Sure did Padfoot. Can't wait till our next one." Remus said dryly. Lily banged her head on the dashboard.


End file.
